


|friends to lovers|

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [55]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “it would be so cool if you did a head cannon of the reader’s friendship with Bellamy to the both of them dating and maybe include some smut?”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 8





	|friends to lovers|

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **🥂Welcome to the first pice of my second batch of requests🥂**  
> 

╼ You had seen him around the Ark; he was cute, all your friends thought he was and you were not going to deny yourself from following him with your eyes.

╼ But still, you both never really spoke until you landed on the ground, funnily enough, almost crashing against him as you walked out of the dropship, too focused on the greenery around you and the sudden feeling of freedom to care about anything else.

╼ _"Y/N, right?" "And you're Bellamy." "I am."_

╼ Honestly, he first started talking to you because he remembered seeing you around the hallways of the Ark, and, with everything that was going on, familiarity was something he desperately needed; especially when he was trying to take over.

╼ Not always agreeing with his "whatever the hell you want" and his jerk attitude; definitively, having no problems saying it to his face.

╼ _"What did you just say?" "You heard me." "Say it again." "You're a self-entitled asshole." "But you like me." "You make this place feel just like home." "I'll take that as a yes." "Whatever the hell you want, Bellamy."_

╼ Yelling at each other for the dumbest thing but always ending up laughing. You couldn't exactly stay mad at each other; it just didn't work.

╼ Having his back and him having yours.

╼ Oh, and that certainly means you aren't going anywhere without him noticing. You best believe he has eyes on you but not in a stalkery type of way, he just doesn't want you to get hurt or worse.

╼ Catching him staring at you from afar, sticking out your tongue at him and smiling as he shakes his head and motions you to keep doing whatever you were doing in the first place.

╼ Having patrol together, for some incomprehensible reason, every single time. That reason is Bellamy being the one to set up everyone's schedules. But you don't mind; in fact, you're more than happy to be there with him.

╼ Him opening up about his past, you listening and telling him about yours in exchange.

╼ Feeling like you've known each other for years.

╼ One time, during a night stakeout, you fell asleep with your head on his shoulder. Was that the happiest Bellamy had been in a long time? surely. Pulling you closer to him, sitting back slightly and placing your head on his legs, allowing himself to run his hand through your head for a second.

╼ He definitively falls for you first. You see, he's not exactly used to the type of attention you give him, having only known going to school, training, and her mom and sister; opening up to someone was never an option because he knew it'd get him nowhere. He had to protect Octavia.

╼ But you're on Earth and Octavia is safe. Well, as safe as all of you are with the Grounders.

╼ And you fell asleep next to him; that had to mean you trusted him. And he takes pride in that.

╼ _"Wanna go out?" "I thought you were ditching me for someone else, Blake." "You're the best gunner I got." "I was going for the best friend you've got, but I'll take it."_

╼ He meant that too but speaking it out loud was another story.

╼ You realizing you're slowly falling for him, wondering how much of a bad idea that is. You can't ruin your friendship.

╼ Being embarrassed that you fell asleep on him but he made you feel safe so you should have seen it coming.

╼ Confiding in Octavia right before the battle with the Grounders hits; her making you promise you'll tell him once this is done.

╼ You agree but, deep down, you know you're more scared of how he might react than you're of the Grounders. Now that's saying something.

╼ Him grabbing your arm as you walk to the foxholes, pulling you back and away from the rest.

╼ _"Y/N, I have to tell you something." "We're going to be okay, you'll see." "No, it's not that." "Then save it and tell me once we are out of this mess." "But..." "I like having something to look forward to. We are not dying today, Bellamy, we still have a lot of things to do."_

╼ Giving him a cheeky smile, wondering how bad it'd be if you just kissed him. Probably really bad, you've really just known him for what? a month? No, you have to focus.

╼ He reluctantly agrees but first pulls you into his chest, kissing your head before he lets you go to your spot; his eyes lingering on your retreating figure, knowing his heart is leaving with you.

╼ He knows you're going to be okay, even if he has to die to make sure of it.

╼ The battle unravels and it is actually going better than you think it would until it's not and you have to go back into the camp running.

╼ _"Y/N, down!"_

╼ You don't question it, you drop to the floor, watching a second later as a spear lands right in front of you. You look back, seeing as Bellamy has shot the Grounder that had been just about to impale you.

╼ _"We have to go."_

╼ You grab his hand to stand up, looking into his eyes for a second before you remember what's going on around you, fighting by his side as you make your way out of the camp not to get barbecued.

╼ He takes your hand in his and guides you through the forest, hearing the explosion of the dropship's motor as he pulls you into a near cave with him, forcing you against the wall and covering you with his body. Protecting you.

╼ You wrap your arms around his torso, inside his jacket, closing your eyes.

╼ He pulls you to him, his chin on your head as he runs his hand up and down your back.

╼ _"We did it." "We did."_

╼ You smile, pulling back and looking up at him. He's looking down at you with something more than just relief.

╼ _"I have to confess something." "I have to do something."_

╼ You pull down on the collar of his jacket and smash your lips against his; he doesn't waste a second to kiss you back, feeling like his world finally makes sense.

╼ "So, you were saying?"

╼ Power couple alert? 100%

╼ No one messing with you in fear of what Bellamy might do. No one talking shit about Bellamy on your watch in fear of what you'll do to them.

╼ Working through everything together, keeping each other down to Earth and calm during the worst times.

╼ His flirting only seems to increase the longer you are together.

╼ _"I'm going to pin you to the floor in two moves." "Leave that for when we're alone."_

╼ Making out whenever possible. His hand grabbing onto your hips to keep you steady. Grunting against your lips as you pull down on his hair.

╼ _"Don't start something you can't finish, Y/N." "Don't threaten me with a good time, Bellamy."_

╼ Bed cuddles probably every morning. And night. 

╼ Sex? Oh, that probably too. It's never boring with him.

╼ Loving, slow, and gentle after a long, busy, tiring day. Fingers interlaced together, eyes glued to each other. Low "I love you"s dropping from both your lips. Him whispering your name low into your ear as he cums, kissing you deeply, hugging you close to his chest as you come down from your highs, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

╼ Exciting, rough, marking each other's skins to make sure everyone knows who you belong to when you both got the energy for it. Skins smashing, nasty sounds filling the room. His voice going low as he bosses you around. Gripping your hair in his fists as he forces his hips against yours. Or his hands forcing you lower against him if you're on top, his nails digging on your ass. Bites. A lot fo them.

╼ Sometimes, ending up laughing as you try a new position and something doesn't quite add up.

╼ Him taking off his t-shirt outside and your eyes immediately landing on the scratches down his back. But you're not embarrassed, those only remind you of the fun you had the previous night.

╼ _"Someone was busy last night." "We were really busy, Raven, yes, thank you for noticing." "Oh, and we'll be busy tonight again, Y/N, don't forget."_

**Author's Note:**

> My first headcanon, you guys! I was so excited when I got the request and I must admit I had never read any before I got it so I hope this is how it goes. Was it too long? Short? Would you guys like something different for headcanons?
> 
> **♥Leave me some feedback if you can, please♥**  
> 


End file.
